David Saldivar
David Saldivar is a main character in Sibling Rivalries: Salvador Real's Adventures and later Sibling Rivalries. He is a young boy who is friends with Patrick McReary and Salvador Real. History Before the franchise David was born in an unknown location, although it is possibly Vancouver, Canada, like other characters. Not much of his early life is revealed, although he is the younger brother of Mikayla Saldivar by one year. 2012: Events of Sibling Rivalries: Salvador Real's Adventures In 2012, Salvador seeked David for help after being attacked by his former best friend Braulio Guillen, who exacts revenge on Salvador for replacing him with Eduardo Tena and Claude. Salvador recruits David, along with Eduardo, Claude, Pablo Torres, Joel Gonzales, Joshua Jackson, Eric Serrato, Steve Barks, and Cutecumber Barks on a mission to stop Braulio, who has teamed up with Salvador's rival Armando Vasquez, from replacing Salvador as Vancouver's most popular kid. In the end of the comic, Salvador defeats Braulio and Armando (but spares the former), and David joins Salvador, Eduardo, and Claude as they celebrate their victory of defeating their enemies. 2014 - present: Events of Sibling Rivalries Sometime between 2012 and 2014, David moved to Green Bay, Wisconsin, the setting of the main series. He remains friends with Salvador, Eduardo, and Claude, joining them in a paintball game (which is David's first appearence). David is later introduced to Patrick McReary by Salvador, who recommends that the two should hang out and get to know each other. David tells Packie they should play a prank from Joel Gonzales (Packie's enemy)'s phone, sending a weird message from his phone to all of his contacts, called prank-texting (which David was also seem doing in SR: SRA). The two successfully send the message to "You are a fat, ugly hippo that shoots lightning from your butt" to all of Joel's contacts, and then escape through the window when they get busted by him. After this, David and Packie befriend each other, although they are not really seen hanging out with eachother that much later in the series. Appearance In 2012, David has short, small curly hair, with a white polo shirt and shorts, and of course, blank shoes. In 2014, he looks older; he has longer hair curled back, and now he wears a one-striped sweater with a v-neck (similar to Derrick outside of SR), with a white t-shirt which can be seen in the v. He also wears black (on some occasions, white) pants. Trivia * "Best Brother" is David's first appearance in the comic series, although he was not properly introduced until Do You Get The Message?. As a result, he was referred to as D in the former to avoid revealing too much about him. Appearances ;Sibling Rivalries Pre-Series * Sibling Rivalries: Salvador Real's Adventures ;Sibling Rivalries Main Series (Season 1) David has no appearances in Season 1. ;Sibling Rivalries Main Series (Season 2) * Best Brother (first appearance) * Do You Get The Message? ;Sibling Rivalries Main Series (Season 3) * Not Afraid (Of Losing My Concert Tickets) * Meet The Robots! (non-speaking cameo) * House Party (non-speaking cameo) * Fourth Of July (speaking cameo) * Like Father, Like Sons (And Daughter) ;Sibling Rivalries Main Series (Season 4) * The Return of Armando Vasquez * Wouldn't It Be Nice? (non-speaking cameo) * One Tough Break-Up (non-speaking cameo) * Feeling Peachy (non-speaking cameo) ;Sibling Rivalries Main Series (Season 5) * Trading Places (non-speaking cameo) * Straight Outta Green Bay (speaking cameo) * Best Frenemies (non-speaking cameo) * The Lockdown (non-speaking cameo) * Satellite Screw-Up * ApRiL fOoLs DaY: wIsCoNsIn StYlE! (disguised as Claude) ;Sibling Rivalries Main Series (Season 6) * Kate and Mark's Mall Madness (mentioned only) * Get Rec'd! (non-speaking cameo) * Wisconsin's Greatest Hero * Brothers For Life (non-speaking cameo) Total Number of Series Appearances: 20 Navigation Appearances Category:Characters Category:Sibling Rivalries Category:Friends of the Protagonist Category:SR characters that reappear in SR: SRA Category:Mexicans